<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лютня by Hinril</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400830">Лютня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinril/pseuds/Hinril'>Hinril</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinril/pseuds/Hinril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На чистом светлом аманском песке оставила волна обломки лютни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лютня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено песней Folkstone — Ещё о Маглоре.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночная буря эхом вдалеке,<br/>
Её уносит ветер-бесприютник.<br/>
На чистом светлом аманском песке<br/>
Оставила волна обломки лютни. </p><p>Кто гладил деку, стройный тёмный гриф,<br/>
Чьи пальцы прижимали эти струны?<br/>
И чьей души смятенье и надрыв<br/>
В себе таил их тихий звон латунный? </p><p>Кто вкладывал себя в её напев?<br/>
Кто плакал и смеялся вместе с нею,<br/>
Кто в песне выражал любовь и гнев,<br/>
Играть иначе просто не умея? </p><p>Кто брёл, закинув лютню за плечо,<br/>
Не через лиги, может, а сквозь время?<br/>
Владел ли он неведомым ключом,<br/>
Который в души открывает двери? </p><p>Морская соль немногое щадит;<br/>
Обломки, принесённые волнами,<br/>
Изъело. Полустёртая, горит<br/>
Звезда на деке — с восемью лучами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>